Seonsaengnim!
by PipinPapo
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Kim seonsaengnim?/ Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan APAPUN dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi sampai berpacaran segala! Dan juga darimana gossip itu datangnya! Apa hanya karena ia berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun jadi semua orang berspekulasi bahwa dia memacari muridnya sendiri?/ "Siwon-shi?"/ Kyusung :*, Yewon :D and other pair :P
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Hjukjae and other members

Rate : T (masih awam)*manggut-manggut*

Disclamer : Yesung punya saya#PLAK, hehe all Super Junior belong to God and their Umma Appa

Warning : Boys Love, kata-kata frontal, typos, Newbie,DLDR!

Happy reading :*

Ch 1

Bangunan besar berlantai-lantai tersebut terkemuka dibalik hiruk-pikuk padat kota Seoul, sekolah nomor satu yang tidak lain adalah SHS. Tepatnya di kelas IX 3, neraka bertitle kelas yang nyaris seluruh isinya dominasi trouble maker kelas kakap. Akan tetapi tidak seperti yang dibayangkan, suasana kelas yang harusnya carut-marut dan penuh kebisingan kini terlihat damai aman sentosa dibawah ajaran seorang Seonsaengnim muda…manis dan hot. Yesung seonsaengnim, namja manis dan hot yang baru satu hari berstatus guru di Senior High School elit tersebut.

Namja berusia 25 tahun tersebut terlihat tengah menjelaskan materi tentang seni dan apalah itu dengan professional…akan tetapi sepertinya setiap biji kata yang keluar dari bibir plumnya tidak ditangkap dengan begitu baik oleh murid-murid iblisnya yang ternyata dibalik ketenangannya tidak begitu menyimak apa yang ia ajarkan.

Melainkan…

"Hei hyuk…kau lihat bokong Yesung Seonsaengnim...alamak aku ingin sekali meremasnya…khkhkh." Bisik-bisik seorang namja berwajah ikan yang duduk di kursi paling ujung barisan, matanya intens terlihat membidik bokong berisi seonsaengnimnya yang tengah menulis sesuatu di whiteboard dengan antusias…ditambah gerakan tangan yang seolah-olah 'remas-meremas' mencurigakan.

"Ahhh~ tidak hanya itu Hae, lihat pinggang ramping itu, lekukannya itu lohh mirip kayak Miyabi." Perkataan erotis namja ikan itu ditanggapi dengan sama mesumnya oleh mahluk satu lagi yang identic dengan hewan pemakan pisang yang tengah menggerakkan tangannya membentuk lekuk ala-ala gitar Spanyol, sambil tak henti memandang lekat tubuh gurunya yang tengah membelakangi mereka.

"Lalu leher jenjangnya…dan kenapa kemejanya ketat begitu. Aishh kau lihat saja dadanya terlihat menggiurkan."

"Kaki jenjangnya~"

"Bibirnya.."

"Aish aku jadi membayangkan Hol—"

SYUUUUT

BLETAK

"WADAW!"

" Sepertinya perbincangan kalian lebih menarik dibanding menyimak dengan baik pelajaran saya…anak muda."

Kedua murid itu mengusapi kepala mereka yang sudah menjadi korban bogem buku kesenian yang tebalnya 100 lembar itu. Ah, sial sekali mereka, saat sedang asyik membayangkan body bohai sang guru malah dihadiahi pantat buku.

" Sebaiknya kalian keluar jika tidak mau menerima pelajaran saya, dan kau yang berambut coklat..apa yang sedang kau perhatikan!" Bentaknya. Membuat kedua ikan-monyet itu diam tak bercicit(?).

Setiap pasang mata tertuju pada namja bersurai coklat caramel yang tadinya tengah asyik memperhatikan benda-benda indah milik gurunya. Menyeringai evil, dan menatap gurunya menantang.

" Ne seonsaengnim, aku hanya sedang memperhatikan bokongmu yang seksi itu. Salahkan celanamu yang ketat begitu seonsaengnim. Atau kau sengaja memakai celana seketat itu untuk menggoda kami? Hahaha." Tawanya renyah yang sukses membuat semua orang di kelas itu membeku tidak percaya. Bahkan dua mahluk mesum yang tadi membicarakan ke-hot-an guru tersebut dibuat melongo. Termasuk si korban pelecehan.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Apa Yesung tidak salah dengar!

Perkataan nista apa yang baru saja ia dengar?! Yesung membeku di tempat…tidak sanggup bernafas di detik-detik pertama semenjak perkataan frontal murid edan itu meluncur dengan indahnya.

BLUSH

"A-apa yang baru saja kau katakan! Kau murid kurang ajar!" Wajah Yesung merah menahan malu, bayangkan saja! Ia dikatai begitu oleh orang yang notabene adalah muridnya. Di depan seluruh kelas! OMFG, ya Tuhan…apa dosanya hingga hal ini terjadi padanya? Bahkan ia rasa dirayu oleh si satpam sekolahan mesum itu lebih baik dibanding harus dilecehkan dan dipermalukan oleh muridmu dan didepan muridmu yang lain!

Sementara namja yang seenak udelnya baru saja mengatai Yesung hanya menyeringai menyebalkan, terlihat terhibur melihat wajah malu gurunya yang baru saja ia katai sexy,,,yah gurunya itu memang sexy sih, jadi apa salahnya jika ia mengatainya begitu? " Aku tidak bercanda seonsaengnim, kau memang sexy dan menggoda…kau pasti uke, kalau kau single aku rela menjadi seme yang baik dan berpengalaman untukmu Seonsaengnim~"

Satu…dua..tiga.

SRET

"Kutunggu kau di ruang kepala sekolah! CHO KYUHYUNNNNN!

.

.

Namja berstatus murid itu membuat ulah lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun si anak pemilik yayasan swasta elit tempat Yesung baru satu hari bekerja. Namja tampan, keren, idola, jenius, kaya, bersuara merdu dan merupakan kapten tim basket…Siapa yang dapat menahan pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang perfect, dan siapa yang bisa menyalahkan namja tersebut atas yang ia perbuat jika yang dibicarakan adalah anak pemilik SEKOLAH. Ha! Siapapin juga tidak akan ada yang berani, silahkan saja kalau kalian tidak sayang nyawa. Namja yang terkenal dengan ke-playboyan dan ke-arrogan an yang sudah mengencani dan meniduri nyaris seluruh populasi namja dan yeoja cantik di sekolah tersebut, tapi siapa pula yang akan menoak jika itu seorang Cho Kyuhyun!

Tapi lain orang lain pula cerita. Beda hal dengan Yesung yang kini dibuat malu oleh kelakuan murid arogan tersebut. Boleh lah jika yang dilakukan hanya sekedar tidak memperhatika pelajaran, tapi yang ini beda! Yang murid itu lakukan adalah dengan seenaknya mengatai bagian tubuhnya yang menggoda dan menuduhnya juga tengah menggoda dengan pakaian ketat yang ia gunakan.

" Dasar bocah sialan! Apa yang barusan dia katakan!" Sumpah serapah meluncur indah dengan tidak berperasaan.

" Apa dia bilang? Bokongku sexy…haa aku pasti sudah bermimpi! Aku ini namja dan parahnya lagi aku ini Guru disini…dia mengataiku seolah aku ini jablay! dasar bocah gila!" Umpatnya kesal-gemas-ingin-mencakar-wajah-sok-keren-CHO-GILA! Namja tersebut melangkahkan kakinya dengan emosional melewati koridor juga melewati murid-murid yang menatap guru bohai itu heran. Tapi bagaimana bisa wajah babyface yang dihiasi letupan emosi itu masih terlihat begitu cantik.(-_-")

"Omo! Yesung-ah…kau kenapa? Lihatlah wajahmu sekarang mirip tomat masak…" Tanya Leeteuk-guru juga-. Yang kebetulan lewat dan berpapasan dengan Yesung.

"Aish, Teuki-hyung! Kau tidak akan percaya…tadi ada murid edan yang mengata pantatku! Aku benar-benar..ah sudahlah, yang pasti namja itu sudah kulaporkan pada kepala sekolah Young Woon!" Curcol Yesung menggebu-gebu di akhir kalimatnya. Sementara reaksi Leeteuk yang dikira Yesung bakalan histeris dan icigibrig(?) ternyata hanya membuahkan gelengan pelan. Omo?!

"Sepertinya sudah bisa kutebak siapa namja tidak bertanggung jawab yang kau maksud, Yesung-ah. Emmm, Cho Kyuhyun?" Dari mana Leeteuk tahu? Apa hanya kebetulan lewat? Paranormal? Peramal? Pembaca Pikiran!? Baru saja Yesung mangap ingin angkat bicara. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku tahu siapa namja itu karena memang dia biang keladi yang setiap hari membuat masalah Yesung-ah." Namja manis itu seolah tahu ke-parnoan Yesung.

"Hanya saja aku juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak Yesung-ah. Karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah…anak pemilik Everlasting Senior High School ini." Sambungnya santai…tidak menyadari perubahan air muka lawan bicaranya yang terlihat mau muntah darah!

AAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KENAPA INI TERJADI PADAKU?!

Dan namja itu menepuk bahu Yesung dengan iba lalu pergi bersama tawa yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang si Leeteuk. Namja itu adalah orang berjasa yang ikut andil dalam melancarkan Yesung untuk bekerja disini, dia juga yang menawari Yesung untuk mengisi staff guru yang kosong setelah ditinggal pensiun guru lama. Tapi setelah kejadian ini…entah perbuatan baik Leeteuk bisa disebut berjasa atau bukan.

.

.

"HEI! kau gila ya, mengatakan itu pada Kim seonsaengnim blak-blakan begitu…, jelas saja dia marah!" Lee Hyukjae, nyaris saja akan menggeplak kepala brunette sahabat karibnya. Kagum sekaligus cengok atas aksi jor-joran yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi.

Namja yang diceramahi a.k.a Kyuhyun hanya memutar mata bosan. Sepulangnya dari ruang kepala sekolah yang menceramahinya habis-habisan kini temannya juga sama cerewetnya. Padahal dia kan pemilik sekolah ini, suka-suka dia mau berbuat apa! Kalau kalian masih mau mendudukkan pantat kalian di sekolahnya…maka jangan berani kalian ikut campur apalagi menghalangi apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan!

Ahh…Kyuhyun dan segala kekuasaannya.

Sementara namja mirip monyet alias Lee Hyukkjae, menghentikan cerocosannya karena merasa tidak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun…teman macam apa dia! . " Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengatakannya pada Kim seonsaengnim kalau bodynya itu aduhai beudd sampai bikin aku ngiler, tapi aku takut kalau guru itu ngamuk…dan dia memang ngamuk…haaa dasar kau Kyuhyun."

" Justru aku sangat mendukung tindakanmu sahabatku…ahhhh guru itu harusnya tahu kalau bokongnya terlalu indah hingga membuatku silau." Kini Lee Donghae nimbrung…yah paling tidak pendapatnya selama ini terwakili oleh Kyuhyun. Namja ikan itu salah satu dari 2 namja yang tadi dihadiahi pantat buku oleh Yesung. Tangan kanannya merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong kau dapat hukuman apa dari kepala sekolah, Kyu?" Sambungnya.

" Pria cerewet itu hanya mengomel tapi tidak menghukum apapun…seperti biasa. sudah kukira tidak ada yang berani melawanku." Smirknya mengembang, terlihat mengerikan namun keren(?), salahkan wajahnya yang tampan. Sampai-sampai yeoja-yeoja dan namja-namja berjiwa uke yang saat ini menyaksikan smirk andalannya sampai dibuat mimisan…

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun menyeringai kembali.

Ah dia memang keren, tampan, perfect, bersuara bagus, jago beladiri dan berpengalaman dalam urusan ranjang. Err…lupakan poin terakhir. Ia memang jago dalam hal yang iya-iya…dan rasanya sudah nyaris seluruh populasi yeoja dan namja cantik di SHS ini sudah direnggut keperawanaannya…olehnya tentu saja. Muahahaha.

Tubuh namja jangkung itu bangkit dari duduknya. Mendudukkan pantatnya di meja sambil menatap langit cerah kota Seoul lewat jendela kelasnya. "Ahhh…" Desahnya, pikirannya menerawang membayangkan jika saja ia dan Kim Seonsaengnim bergulat di ranjang…membayangkan tubuh indah seosaengnimnya itu mendesah. Mengerang dan menjerit dibawah kungkungannya.

Hiii dan benda apa yang mengeras tepat di pusat selangkangan namja mesum itu!?

" Sepertinya kau mengincar seonsaengnim aduhai itu ne, Kyuhyun." Donghae menguap malas dengan jemari lentik yang mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya. "Tapi kurasa tidak akan semudah itu Kyu…Kim seonsaengnim sepertinya sudah sangat illfeel denganmu…buktinya tadi marah waktu dilecehkan olehmu…" Sambung Hyukjae yang saat ini tengah membuka majalah playboy mingguannya. Dasar …hanya untuk melihat tubuh indah idolanya, Miyabi.

"Lebih baik aku melihat Miyabi saja…"

Kyuhyun melirik benda nista kesayangan Hyukjae tanpa minat…ah agaknya kini tubuh Kim seonsaengnim terasa lebih menggiurkan dibanding melihat tubuh jablay model majalah porno.

" Aku jadi penasaran, ingin mencicipi tubuhnya…" Namja itu mendesah begitu membayangkan adegan NC bersama guru hot-nya itu.

"Jangan harap Kyu, kudengar Kim seonsaengnim itu ANTI-GAY! Jadi jangan berharap yang bukan-bukan."

"Jinjja? Dia ANTI-GAY? Ha masa bodo…kalian lihat saja saat nanti orang itu jatuh dalam pelukanku lalu kucampakkan seperti yang lain…" Percaya diri sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun! Kedua sahabat kentalnya itu hanya menyeringai menanggapi pernyataan temannya yang terlihat meyakinkan. Tapi semua itu mungkin saja terjadi. Mengingat sifat player Kyuhyun yang mendarah daging dan meresap sampai ke dalam sanubari jiwanya #halah .Memang Kyuhyun itu Playboy dan tak ada yang dapat menolak playboy jika itu adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun!…mereka masih ingat saat Kyuhyun berhasil menaklukkan Seohyun si yeoja paling sexy se antero sekolah dan dengan mudahnya mencampakan yeoja malang tersebut setelah mengencaninya selama 3 hari. Hubungan Kyuhyun tak akan bertaha lama…paling banter cuman seminggu!

"Kau berani bertaruh Kyu? Kulihat sepertinya Kim seonsaengnim tidak akan lunak semudah itu…khkhkh." Donghae terkekeh. Seolah meremehkan kelihaian Kyuhyun dalam keahlian ber-playboy-ria(?).

"Kau meragukanku ikan?" Alis itu berkerut tak suka.

"E eh…tidak, sekedar mengingatkan Kyu~" Cari aman…jangan sampai ia mati muda sebelum dapat menggauli tubuh Kim seonsaengnim. Batin Donghae sarap.

"Yang pasti aku punya rencana…kalian tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, khukhukhu…~"

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu dan kini keadaan sekolah sudah jauh dari kata ramai. Akan tetapi namja manis tersebut masih berkutat dengan berkas nilai dari guru kesenian terdahulu…tidak bisa ia percaya jika nilai Cho Kyuhyun si murid mesum itu selalu sempurna dalam tiap tes maupun praktek. Dan tadi Yesung juga baru mendapat kenyataan pahit jika si Cho itu ternyata anak dari pemilik sekolah elit ini…Habislah dia. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bisa menghajar murid sialan itu jika ternyata bocah itu anak dari pemilik tempat ia bekerja…rasanya Yesung mau menangis.

Pantas saja kepala sekolah Kim Young Woon sama sekali tidak memberikan hukuman apapun.

"Bernyanyi 100…tes tulis 100, dan MWO nilai akademiknya 100 semua!" Tidak henti-hentinya terkejut, namja tersebut semakin gondok….selain sok berkuasa ternyata si Cho itu juga jenius.

Namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, sangat manis. Masih mengingat kejadian lalu yang membuatnya malu sampai ke ubun-ubun.

" Bocah sialan…"

Manik darknya melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. " Sudah sore ternyata…haaa hari ini benar-benar berat, bersabarlah Kim Jong Woon, orang sabar disayang tuhan." Haha padahal orang sabar itu banyak disiksa lho. Gegasnya keluar dari ruang guru yang sudah kosong, hanya ia saja yang tersisa.

. . .

Kaki jenjangnya menyusuri lorong yang sepi, benar-benar sepi dan hanya ada beberapa staff Office Boy yang ia jumpai sepanjang jalan.

Mata sipit itu mengerjap mendapati seseorang yang tengah berdiri dari kejauhan. Omo…ternyata masih ada murid yang terlambat pulang? Langkahnya ia percepat hingga dapat melihat dengan jeli siapa seekor(?) manusia berseragam SHS itu.

TARAAAA

Cho Kyuhyun rupanya…tunggu, CHO KYUHYUN!?

Apa yang sedang namja sableng itu lakukan disini. Terlebih seringai menyebalkan itu masih bertengger indah di wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang tengah memandanginya dari atas hingga bawah lalu ke atas lagi dan kebawah lagi(?).

"Ne seonsaengnim…kau lama sekali, aku menunggumu selama 1 jam disini!" Namja tampan itu beringsut dari senderannya di tiang gantung, eh tiang tembok maksudnya. Entah apa yang namja itu maksud…yang jelas Yesung tiak peduli dan sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk meladeni siswa playboy itu

"Untuk apa kau menungguku Cho Kyuhyun? Saya bahkan tidak membuat janji denganmu…dan saya rasa saya tidak ada urusannya dengan dirimu. Jadi minggir." Ucapnya sarkastis. Yesung memasang wajah dingin seolah melihat Kyuhyun bagai seonggok mahluk astral yang entah kenapa bisa sampai di bumi ini. Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya…" Ah iya aku lupa, apakah aku belum bilang kalau aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama? Seonsaengnim." Kini giliran alis Yesung yang bertaut bingung.

Apa pula maksudnya?

Dasar abnormal!

" Bicara yang jelas Cho. Saya tidak ada waktu meladenimu…sana pulang, saya bisa pulang sendiri!" Suara serak-serak-basah Yesung naik satu oktaf, bisa-bisa ia kena hipertensi. Namja manis itu tidak mengerti…apa maksud dari murid yang paling ia tidak sukai dengan acara mengajaknya pulang bersama segala.

"Sepertinya otakmu tadi terbentur atau mungkin memang sudah miring karena terlalu banyak memikirkan hal jorok-tidak berguna, Cho!"

Tadinya Yesung akan melenggang pergi jika saja tangan besar itu tak menahan tangannya. Apalagi ini!

"Aku serius seonsaengnim…kau harus pulang bersamaku…atau kucium sekarang juga!" Paksanya sambil menyeringai…membuat Yesung ingin muntah. Dibilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!

"Apa-apaan kau! Saya bilang tidak mau…dan hiii kau membuatku jijik Cho, aku ini gurumu…jagalah sikapmu atau kau akan lihat nilai minus dalam rapor kesenianmu!" Kata-kata tajam yang menusuk…'Dia pasti menyerah' Batin Yesung pede. Tapi tarikan kuat di tangannya membuat Dunia Yesung runtuh seketika.

CUP

Dengan indahnya kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun menyapa bibir ranum perawannya.

Tik tik tik

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Apa-apaan yang barusan! Si Cho sialan itu mencium Yesung! Gurunya! OMFG…dunia pasti akan kiamat. Dan apa yang barusan ia lakukan? Berteriak melengking layaknya gadis SMA yang baru saja disibak roknya?!

"Huekkkk puih…puih hyuckkkk." Shock. Namja manis itu mengelap bibirnya yang beberapa detik lalu masih perawan dengan kasar layaknya ada benda menjijikkan yang baru saja hinggap di bibirnya, dan bibir Cho Kyuhyun memang termasuk dalam kategori menjijikkan…

"Kan sudah kubilang, kuantar atau kucium…karena kau menolak jadi ya kucium saja…haha pasti kau sengaja menolak agar dicium olehku seonsaengnim…menyedihkan sekali." Namja itu berkata mermehkan…dan apa yang dia bilang barusan? Sengaja? HAHA! HELLO Sorry ye gak level!

Siapa yang melecehkan siapa!

"Dan jeritanmu barusan terdengar seperti perempuan, apa kau ini diam-diam seorang yeoja seonsaengnim? Tidak heran wajahmu sangat cantik, tubuhmu juga sexy…dan yang paling penting, pantatmu itu loh…tapi sayang sepertinya payudaramu terlampau kecil dan tidak seimbang dengan bagian belakangmu…ne seonsaengnim?"

BLAK mata yesung menjeblag sempurna bagai bola bekel (?).

"Kau…beraninya kau melakukan itu d-dan mengatakan itu! Dan aku ini NAMJA tulen…kurang ajar!" Mata sabit Yesung menatap muridnya nyalang. Tangan itu bermaksud melayangkan bogem mentah namun berakhir dalam genggaman Cho Kyuhyun…" Cepat atau kita akan kehujanan seonsaengnim!...kau ini susah sekali dibujuk!" Tubuh Yesung digiring bak anak kucing…emosi Yesung meluap begitu saja…?

Chullie Eomma..tolong aku~

.

.

Dan berakhirlah ia disini…dalam mobil mewah yang pastinya punya orang kaya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun! Mobil sport yang sudah diperkirakan suangat mahal bahkan saat kau melihat platnya saja. Dapat Yesung rasakan bahan kullit mahal membungkus kursi empuk yang tengah ia duduki. Tunggu! Bukan itu kan masalahnya!

Masalahnya ia sekarang dalam mobil, berdua…bersama CHO KYUHYUN! Namja mesum yang beberapa menit lalu sudah merenggut kepolosannya! Namja itu seenaknya mengantarkannya pulang tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari si empunya. Yesung semakin tidak mengerti…apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berbuat begini, melecehkannya tapi sekarang malah memaksanya pulang bersama. Ishhhh apa yang ada dalam kepalamu pabbo!

Yesung merutuki dirinya dan nasibnya yang selalu sial.

"Dimana?" Suara bass Kyuhyun memecah keheningan semenjak mobil ini melaju. Dengan mata caramel yang sesekali curi-curi pandang pada seonsaengnimnya.

"Apanya?" Taya Yesung tak mengerti…juga sedikit sewot.

"Rumahmu Seonsaengnim…masa rumahku!"

"Bertanya yang benar pabbo! Tempat tinggalku di gang sempit dan mobil mahalmu tak akan bisa masuk!"

"Tunjukkan saja jalannya…aku akan senang sekali mengantarmu, dan juga… pikirkan tawaranku yang ingin jadi seme mu baby…" Sahut Kyuhyun ngaco. Smirk itu…kembali mengembang. 'Yak! Smirkmu itu sangat menyebalkan dan membuatku merasa terlecehkan! Cho Kyuhyun!' Bisakah Yesung memakan Khuhyun dengan biadab saat ini?

WUAKSS

"Aw..!"

Yesung menyikut Kyuhyun tanpa perasaan . "Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku ini Gurumu eoh!..dan maaf saja aku ini bukan gay menjijikkan dan menyedihkan sepertimu Cho Kyuhyun!" Balasnya pedas dan menusuk. Menyilangkan tangan mungilnya di depan dada lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit mendung yang tengah menghujani kota Seoul. Mengabaikan racauan Kyuhyun…

"Hei jangan mengacuhkanku! Tunjukkan jalan ke rumahmu seonsaengnim!"

"Belok kiri bodoh!"

.

.

"sudah sampai sini saja..dan terimakasih atas tumpanganmu meskipun aku sama sekali tidak berharap diantar olehmu!" Ketus sekali, Yesung membuang muka.

Gang ini memang sempit, Yesung tak berbohong. Mobil merah-mahal Kyuhyun tak akan bisa masuk…

Tangan mungil Yesung membuka knop pintu mobil lalu keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. "Hei masih hujan seonsaengnim…kau bisa sakit!" Cegah Kyuhyun …bergegas mengambil payung lalu mengejar Yesung yang sudah lebih dulu terbirit-birit menghindari hujan. "Tunggu dulu pabbo! Kau bisa sakit" Berani sekali namja muda itu mengatai Yesung pabbo…padahal Yesung itu gurunya! Anak muda zaman sekarang!

'Hiiii pergilah bodoh, kenapa masih mengikutiku!'

Ia tak mengindahkan teriakan Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan acara terbirit-biritnya, bodo amat dengan Kyuhyun…yang penting dia bisa pulang dan menjauh dari namja itu secepatnya.

Tapi sayangnya kaki Khuhyun yang pada dasarnya memang panjang itu berhasil menyusul Yesung dengan payung yang bertengger mesra melindungi 2 tubuh tersebut dari hujan. "Kenapa menyusulku Cho, pulanglah! Rumahku tinggal beberapa blok dari sini! Hush hush…"

"Kau tega sekali Seonsaengnim…aku kan tulus membantumu, kenapa kau ketus terus? Ahh apa karena kejadian di kelas tadi,,,aku hanya bercanda! Sungguh!" Bohong jika ia bilang perkataannya saat di kelas itu hanya bercanda…gurunya memang sexy dan berbokong bohai…HAHAHA, lagipula dia tidak akan mau repot-repot membantu Yesung sampai sejauh ini jika memang tidak ada maunya…

Karena diam-diam namja mesum itu menyiapkan rencana rahasia yang akan menggemparkan dunia(?)rencana yang suatu saat nanti akan membuat ranjangnya memanas dengan erangan Yesung! 'Tunggu saja Seonsaengnim…akan kubuat kau mendesah dibawahku. Muahahahaha.' Batinya nista.

Ia terlalu asyik melamun sampai tidak sadar jika rumah Yesung sudah ada di depan pelupuk matanya. Flat sederhana berukuran sedang yang tentu saja kalah besar dari rumah Kyuhyun yang lebih pantas disebut istana.

"Kita sudah sampai…nah sekarang kau pulanglah! Kasihan mobil mahalmu kehujanan! Hush hush menjauhlah…" Yesung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya bermaksud mengusir Kyuhyun pergi. Tapi namja itu belum juga bergegas dari posisinya sekarang..seolah menunggu sesuatu dan baru ia akan pergi. "Yak! Tunggu apalagi?! Cepat pergi!"

Tapi yang didapat malah wajah Kyuhyun yang mendekat dengan bibir monyong mirip ikan arwana. "Cium aku dulu Seonsaengnim~" Sepertinya otak Kyuhyun memang sudah terkontaminasi tontonan yadong yang sering diperlihatkan Hyukjae.

BUAKS

"PERGII!"

.

.

Hari ini hari kedua Yesung mengajar…dan semenjak kejadian kemarin sikapnya kembali pada proffesionalismenya sebagai seorang Seonsaengnim yang dingin dan bertubuh bohay#plak. Beruntunglah hari ini ia tidak akan mengajar di kelas si evil Kuhyun karena jadwalnya mengajar di kelas itu hanya hari selasa…, entah ia harus bersyukur atau masih menyesal…karena bagaimanapun itu artinya setiap selasa ia akan menderita!

Berbeda rasanya saat mengajar di kelas neraka itu, di kelas lain Yesung diperhatikan dan disimak dengan baik…padahal ia tak tahu saja apa yang murid-murid ababil itu perhatikan. Selain wajah cantik namja yang aduhai sejuk, melainkan juga benda yang tak jauh dari kata pantat. Setiap hari semenjak ia mengajar, tak pernah seharipun absen godaan-godaan baik dari guru namja lain, murid, bahkan si satpam edan yang hobinya merayu…hiii.

Dan yang paling santer terdengar nyaring suaranya ya dia…si Cho Kyuhyun pembuat onar. Setiap kali Yesung bertemu atau hanya sekedar berpapasan di mana saja, namja tersebut selalu saja menggodanya dan memujinya yang semakin sexy..aishhh Yesung kesal dan malu, ia seorang namja dan perlakukan saja seperti seorang namja. Kalau begini terus rasanya Yesung lama-lama bisa dianggap yeoja betulan! Makin gondok deh, tapi ia bisa apa untuk melawan namja edan yang sialnya pemilik sekolah tempatmu bekerja?

Dan voilaaa siapa itu yang ia lihat. Cho GILA.

Ah sial, kenapa dia ada dimana-mana!

"Annyeong Kim seonsaengnim…kita bertemu lagi…ah lebih tepatnya kita bertemu lagi sebanyak 15 kali hari ini. Kenapa kita begitu sering bertemu?! Sepertinya kita berjodoh Seonsaengnim.." Nyaring Cho Kyuhyun... mungkin memang ia dan murid gelo itu sudah berkali-kali bertemu. Dan sekarang mereka bertemu di UKS saat Yesung sedang mengurus murid yang jatuh sakit saat jam pelajarannya berlangsung. Tapi tentu saja hal tersebut sama sekali tidak Yesung harapkan.

"Jaga bicaramu Cho Kyuhyun, aku masih gurumu…" Acuhnya yang masih merapihkan kotak obat dan memasukannya ke lemari p3k. "Lagipula apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini…ini UKS tempat untuk orang sakit dan…kau tidak terlihat sedang sakit." Sambungnya, sama sekali tak menatap lawan bicaranya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Hei kau membuat 'pasien' disana mimisan!

"Ahhh tentu saja aku sedang sakit Kim Seonsaengnim, kau lupa kemarin aku mengantarmu pulang sampai basah kuyup? Aku jadi demam…" Suaranya sengaja ia nyaringkan…walhasil semua orang yang ada di sana dapat mendengar perkataan mengerikan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Bencana bagi Yesung.

"Pabbo…kau membuat semua orang disini mendengarnya!" Ia memelankan dengan aksen guru..meskipun tangannya menjerit tidak tahan ingin segera mencakar wajah busuk sang namja evil.

"Aku benar-benar demam seonsaengnim…bisakah kau merawatku? Kujamin kalau kau yang merawatku…aku akan segera sembuh!"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Jinjja?"

Tapi siapalah Yesung, namja malang yang masa depannya berada di tangan orang yang sangat tidak tepat! Sekali saja ia menolak…maka namja tampan itu akan dengan senang hati menelfon ayahnya untuk segera mengajukan surat pemecatan.

"Baik! Kau menang Cho Kyuhyun..!"

.

.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruang kesehatan…yang lain sudah pergi karena ini sudah nyaris bel pulang. Dan kenapa juga si evil ini belum mau angkat kaki dari sini? Kenapa? Kenapaaaaaa!

Sepanjang hari ia 'melayani' Kyuhyun dalam artian mulai dari menyuapi dan melakukan hal tidak penting yang Kyuhyun minta.

"Seonsaengnim…ambilkan aku air, aku haus~"

"Ne…."

Jeda.

"Ne Kim Seonsaengnim…aku mau apel!"

"NE."

"Seonsaengnim…pegang dahiku…aku demam!"

"GAK."

"Seonsaengnim…bisa kau buka bajumu? Aku kedinginan!"

"YAK! ITU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!"

Yesung misuh-misuh…untung saja selain kelas pertama yang dia ajar, tidak ada jadwal lain di kelas. Jadi ia tidak harus membolos dari kewajiban mulianya sebagai guru yang baik hanya untuk melayani ketidakpentingan Cho Kyuhyun!

"Ya! Ini sudah waktunya jam pulang Cho…aku tidak mau melayanimu sepanjang hari!" Dan entah sejak kapan aksen ke-guru-annya hilang jadi informal…hanya saat berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Aishh ia bisa gila.

"Biarkan saja…aku ingin bersama seonsaengnim lebih lama lagi…wajahmu saat marah itu sangat cantik…aku jadi senang menggodamu seonsaengnim." Sebenarnya itu bukan kebohongan yang dibuat Kyuhyun hanya sekedar untuk merayu Yesung…yang barusan keluar murni bukan dusta #ceilah. Yesung memang cantik di mata Kyuhyun, dan ia tidak bohong jika yang ia puji itu Yesung!

"Jangan membual…kau sudah cukup membuatku lelah seharian ini…cepatlah pergi supaya aku juga bisa pulang dan istirahat. Aish kau benar-benar membuatku pusing bocah!" Umpat Yesung di sela kegiatannya membereskan kekacauan yang diperbuat … Lupakan saja desiran aneh di dadanya barusan. Ia tidak akan sudi tersipu malu di hadapan wajah mesum bocah itu.

"Ne Seonsaengnim…kemarilah, ini yang terakhir…"

"Mwo? Tapi kau harus cepat angkat kaki…ne!" Tanpa ada keraguan dan sedikitpun kecurigaan, Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terbaring di ranjang…"Mwo?" Ulangnya. Tanpa menyadari kebebasan tangan Kyuhyun.

GREP

CHU

Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun mencium Yesung, otomatis membuat si empunya terkejut setengah hidup. Habislah sudah kesucian bibir indah Yesung setelah direbut untuk yang KEDUA kalinya!

Namja mesum itu melumat habis bibir manis seonsaengnimnya yang memabukkan dan membuatnya kecanduan. Yesung sendiri tak bisa bergerak banyak karena tengkuknya saat ini ditahan dengan kuat dan begitu juga pinggangnya yang mengalami nasib sama. Lumatan-lumatan ganas muridnya tidak ia respon…tangannya mandorong-dorong dada bidang muridnya meminta supaya dilepas…yang tentu saja nihil, dan siapa yang akan rela melepaskan kesempatan emas yang selama ini Kyuhyun tunggu-tunggu!

Kesal ciumannya tidak direspon…Kyuhyun dengan nakal meremas bongkahan padat milik yesung yang remas-able(hah?) .

"!"

'Gotcha'

Seolah mendapat golden ticket..lidah lihai Kyuhyun yang berpengalaman menelusup dalam rongga mulut Yesung yang lengah. Mengajak lidah pasif gurunya yang tak kunjung merespon. Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dengan tidak sabar. Memiringkan wajahnya hingga jajahannya atas bibir penuh Yesung semakin menggerilya.

Dan apa kabarnya Yesung. Namja itu nampak kewalahan dan tak dapat berkutik…ia tidak mau ikut-ikutan membalas ciuman ganas Khuyhun dan menjadi seonsaengnim bejad yang membalas cumbuan muridnya sendiri..tapi di sisi lain kelihaian lidah Kyuhyun membuat matanya merem-melek. Lupakan bahwa ini merupakan pagutan pertama yang ia dapat seumur hidupnya! Yang pasti saat ini Yesung merasa ringan dan melayang…

"Engh…" Erangan kecil lolos dari bibir basahnya. 'Sial' Batinnya panic karena merasakan jamahan tangan Kyuhyun yang semakin liar menuju bagian-bagian sensitive di tubuhnya hingga mendekati daerah privasi yang jangan sampai direnggut juga kepolosannya.

"Enghhhh~"

Yesung sudah tidak tahan menahan nafasnya yang direbut Kyuhyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong kepala itu hingga pagutannya terlepas. Menyebabkan tatapan protes dari si pelaku pencabulan#plak.

"Haah..haah..Kau! Kau gila! Hahhh!" Bentak Yesung dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dan wajah memerah akibat kegiatan tadi. Sementara Kyuhyun masih belum melepaskan tubuhnya barang seinchi. Nafas mereka masih memburu. Dan debaran apa yang saat ini menerpa jantungnya…bertalu-talu bagai genderang mau perang!

'Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat' Batinnya melihat keadaan dan suasana yang mendukung: Ruangan UKS yang sepi dan ada RANJANGnya plus semua orang sudah pulang dan itu artinya tak akan ada yang menganggu aktifitas sucinya nanti. YEEEEEESSSS ia benar-benar tidak sabar …ingin segera menuntaskan hasrat dan rencana nistanya terhadap seonsaengnim incarannya tersebut. Kembali ia tarik tengkuk Yesung hingga wajah mereka berdua jadi begitu dekat. 'Jangan lagi!' Batin Yesung komat-kamit berharap tidak kembali dilecehkan lebih parah lagi.

"Seonsaengnim…aku ingin sekali memakanmu, aku menginginkanmu…sarangheyo ~" Lirih Kyuhyun sensual. Sukses pula tangannya kembali hijrah pada 2 belahan kenyal sintal milik Yesung.

MWO?

A—apa yang si mesum itu maksud adalah…HYAA!

"GRRRRRR…"

PLAK

….

Sayang sekali Yesung tidak seperti mangsamu yang lain…yang akan dengan rela memasrahkan diri mereka untukmu semudah itu…wahai Cho Kyuhyun.

.

TBC

FF pertama sepanjang hidup saya hehe, jadi kalo bahasanya kayak amatiran ya maklum …

Ehem…berhubung masih Newbie, mohon kritik dan sarannya…hehehe. Review please…kritik dan sarannya bakalan membantu saya banget!

PipinPapo :* muahhh muachhh(huekk)


	2. Chapter 2 : Siwon?

Sebelumnya makasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin baca . Semoga terhibur…

Kira-kira rencananya update tiap seminggu sekali, boleh? *terserahluajeThor

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Hjukjae and other members

Rate : T (masih awam)*manggut-manggut*

Disclamer : Yesung punya saya#PLAK, hehe all Super Junior belong to God and their Umma Appa

Warning : Boys Love, kata-kata frontal, typos, Newbie,DLDR!

PipinPapo :* …

Seonsaengnim!

Ch 2

"Kenapa wajahmu masam begitu Kyu? Ada apa? Biasanya jam-jam segini itu rutinitasmu untuk menggoda entah siapa itu…tidak biasanya kau betah di kelas." Mata Donghae memincing, memperhatikan tiap perubahan mimik wajah Cho Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dan memilih untuk memainkan PSP kesayangannya. Entahlah, rasanya namja itu tidak berniat membeberkan masalahnya…ah bukan tidak niat, tapi memang tidak mau. " Kenapa tidak menjawabku pabbo! Menyebalkan…lalu soal rencana sucimu itu, bagaimana kabarnya?" Alis Kyuhyun bertaut begitu mendengar ucapan Donghae yang ngena banget.

"Kyu-."

"Berisik, kau berisik Hae! Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu!" Bentaknya kasar.

"…YA! Aku hanya bertanya Cho Kyuhyun! Gak usah pakek otot juga kali!...biar kutebak, kemarin rencanamu gagal dan pipi merahmu itu habis ditampar Kim seonsaengnim ya?" Kenapa? Kenapa dua mahluk ini seperti tahu segalanya?!

Merasa tidak ada jawaban. Dua orang itu manggut-manggut.

Ya…dengan berat hati Kyuhyun akui, itu semua benar. Dia DITOLAK!

"Sudah kuduga. Tadinya aku hanya asal tebak saja…dan woow, itu rekor pertamamu ditolak, Cho Kyuhyun. Haruskah aku memberimu selamat?" Rupanya Donghae sudah bosan hidup.

"ENYAHLAH! Sebelum kupiting wajahmu!" Teriak Kyuhyun murka…dan gengsi.

"Eh…ma-maaf kalau begitu. Ya sudah, aku akan keluar bersama Hyukkie..kajja Hyuk." Donghae meraup pundak temannya lalu melenggang pergi, percuma juga ia berada dekat-dekat Kyuhyun yang mungkin sedang PMS :v.

Sepeninggalnya Hae dan Hyukkie. Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan PSPnya…memainkan game level expert dengan alis yang masih enggan misah. Suasana hatinya sama sekali tak bertambah baik. Bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

GAME OVER

KRETEK

Habislah riwayat Playstasion malang tersebut yang retak karena digenggam terlalu kuat.

"MWO? GAME OVER?! Aish…aku bisa gila!" **Prak!** Dilemparnya benda portable itu dengan kasar dan asal-asalan. Semua kejadian kemarin terus terngiang di kepalanya, setiap detiknya…semuanya. Kim Seonsaengnim menolak mentah-mentah dirinya beserta 'ajakannya' untuk melakukan 'ehem you know what I mean' saat di UKS. Aib bagi Kyuhyun.

Kenapa? Kenapa Kim Seonsaengnim begitu sulit ia dapat? Padahal untuk namja sekelas Kyuhyun, ditolak itu rasanya IMMPHOSSIBLE! Ia kurang apa? Ia kaya, tampan, keren, dan macho. Lalu apa yang membuat guru sekseh itu menolaknya matang-matang? Apa karena ia playboy yang doyan goda-godain uke sana-sini? Iya sih. Tapi tetap saja…hanya ada dua kemungkinan guru itu bisa menolak Kyuhyun. Pertama karena Yesung straight, kedua…Yesung mungkin memang dendam kesumat padanya.

Kyuhyun yang baru merasakan apa yang dinamakan penolakan itu ternyata rada shock. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat si empunya kesal setengah mati!

Tapi sedetik kemudian.. "Khekhekhe…hahahahahaha." Namja itu tertawa seperti orang gila, ah bukan…tepatnya mirip kuntilanak!

"Kau berani menolakku Kim Seonsaengnim?! Lihatlah! Kau akan menyesal…kau lihat saja siapa yang akan mengerang keenakan di bawahku nantinya!" Monolognya gaje…membuat teman satu kelasnya mengernyit aneh.

Jangan bilang Kyuhyun mempercayai adat kuno dari sebuah Negara di Asia tenggara. Itu lho yang orang-orangnya pada suka makan jengkol.

Cinta ditolak, dukun bertindak.

HEAD LINE: Catat! Cho Kyuhyun tertawa sendirian seperti kunti kehilangan anak!

.

.

" _Hey…itu Kim seonsaengnim kan? Yang kau biang kemarin menggoda Kyuhyun di UKS?"_

" _Hah! Dia bahkan tidak secantik itu, percaya diri sekali dia. Dasar guru gatel! Modal pantat sexy doang tapi kok berani godain murid sendiri…Hiiiii"_

"Ih amit-amit deh…"

Bisikan-bisikan tak berperasaan itu menguar saat Yesung lewat. Rupanya kejadian kemarin saat Yesung nyaris 'dimakan' muridnya santer tersebar kemana-mana…hanya saja Yesung yakin kalau gossip yang menyebar sekarang ini 100 persen SALAH besar. Mana mungkin Yesung yang menggoda Kyuhyun duluan, yang ada malah sebaliknya…Kyuhyun yang merayunya dan menciumnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Namja itu tak menanggapi sedikitpun gossip yang menyangkut pautkan dirinya. " Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun! Lihat akibat perbuatanmu…" Ucap Yesung lirih, nyaris berbisik mirip yeoja-yeoja tadi.

"Dasar tukang gossip, aku bisa mendengar semuanya bodoh!" Yah memang mereka niatnya bisik-bisikan, tapi mungkin mereka harus tahu dulu…kalau yang namanya berbisik itu jangan terlalu keras. Apalagi di depan orang yang kalian gosipkan…ckckck.

.

.

" Cho, kau harus menghentikan semua ini. Lihat apa akibat yang kau perbuat! Seluruh sekolah menggosipkan yang tidak-tidak tentang kita. Terlebih aku!" Namja itu memijat pelipisnya dengan emosional. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menjambak rambutnya eh…rambut Kyuhyun saja, lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung datar.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di atap sekolah yang sepi. Kali ini bukan Kyuhyun yang menyeret namja itu untuk menemaninya, melainkan Yesung yang bersikeras menenteng(?) Kyuhyun kesini untuk meluruskan apa yang salah. Tentu saja hubungan mereka berdua yang Yesung anggap bermasalah.

"Kau membuat citraku sebagai seonsaengnim terlihat buruk! Kau dengar mereka? Mereka bilang aku yang menggodamu, padahal KAU yang merayuku! Idiot!" Jari-jemari Shaleh…eh Yesung maksudnya, meremas berkas yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

'Sabar Yesung…terlalu banyak marah bisa membuatmu tua.' Yesung mencoba menetralkan nafasnya. Ia jengah, dan lelah.

Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming, kedua mata brunettenya masih tetap setia menatap tajam lawan bicaranya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Yak! Jangan diam saja Cho Kyuhyun! Selesaikan semuanya yang kau mulai…karena aku sudah tidak mau lagi meladeni permainanmu!" Tadinya Yesung berniat pergi, tapi tarikan pada tangan kanannya membuat tubuhnya terhuyung dan jatuh dalam pelukan Cho Kyuhyun..jangan bayangkan adegan mereka seperti dalam film India. Kyuhyun memeluknya…bukan, tapi mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. Merengkuh tubuh mungilnya yang pas dalam pelukan namja itu.

Sepasang mata sabit Yesung membulat.

"Ya!-…"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermainkanmu, Kim seonsaengnim. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu…saat pertama kali aku melihat(pantat)mu. Aku sudah merasa kau memang ditakdirkan untuk(tidur dengan)ku…kumohon, jadilah namjachinguku dan semuanya akan jelas. Hubungan kita, status kita, dan(permainan ranjang kita)…mereka tak akan berani lagi bicara…" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih dan ambigu. Padahal maksud sesungguhnya adalah yang ada dalam kurung. Kepala brunette namja itu merunduk dalam ceruk tengkuk Yesung untuk sekedar menghirup aroma memabukkan gurunya. Membuat Yesung geli.

"Ja-jangan main-main! Yak! Cho Kyuhyun lepaskan aku. Bukankah tadi kau sudah dengar? Aku sudah tidak mau dipermainkan olehmu…" Tangan mungil itu memberontak, mencoba mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun untuk menjauh namun nihil…rasanya seperti mendorong beton!

"Aniya…aku serius. Sungguh(ingin menidurimu)…jadilah(partner hot) namjachinguku." Nadanya tersengar meyakinkan. Andai Yesung tahu…kalau kata manis yang ia dengar hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kebohongan yang Kyuhyun buat. Merayunya, membujuknya…hingga akhirnya Yesung akan luluh dan jatuh dalam perangkap dedemit mesum. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat si Brunette misuh-misuh.

'Sial…kalau saja sekarang bukan lagi acting, sudah aku makan dia sejak tadi! Shit…feromon uke!' Kyuhyun semakin dalam membenamkan kepalanya. Aroma manis itu membuatnya pusing.

Lucu sekali. Jadi sejak tadi Kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar sampai berbusa, nyatanya hanya dusta?! Acting? HAH!…tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih, tapi yang ada dalam kurung itu sebagian dari niatnya yang 'sejati', sisanya hanya rayuan gombal. Ya dalam artian kalau Kyuhyun tidak murni menyukai Yesung karena cinta, melainkan hanya karena hasrat.

Apakah benar hanya itu keinginanmu? Memiliknya untuk sekedar memerawaninya? Terkadang Kyuhyun ragu.

Hingga mereka berada dalam posisi 'ehem' itu cukup lama, Yesung angkat bicara. "He-hei..Le-lepaskan aku! YA! Cho Kyuhyun!" Baru sadar, Yesung melayangkan protesnya yang tadi sempat ia lupakan. Tapi bukannya merenggang, pelukan itu malah semakin ganas(?). Semakin erat hingga membuat dadanya sesak.

Kyuhyun menciumi tengkuk hingga leher Yesung berkali-kali.

BLUSH

Wajah namja manis itu memerah dan panas layaknya kepiting rebus. Dipeluk seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya kewalahan…apalagi kecupan-kecupan aneh yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat? Masalahnya akan semakin runyam!

"Cho…Lepaskan aku." Intonasi yang tadinya tinggi, kini merendah…melirih dan membisik. Yesung diam saja, karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melepasnya barang seinchi.

"A-aku..-"

Tap tap tap

"Hahaha tadi itu benar-be-KYAAAAAAAAAAA APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Jerit salah satu dari rombongan yeoja-yeoja itu dengan wajah histeris. Terkejut, shock, tidak menyangka, senang, sekaligus bahagia juga di saat yang bersamaan. Rupanya dia fujoshi ?(-_-")

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tidak melongo, merasa aneh, dan cengok. Melihat pemandangan mengejutkan dan paling fenomenal abad ini(!)…bagaimana tidak, mereka dengan jelas memergoki seseorang yang merupakan 'The Most Perfect Prince' tengah berpelukan dan nyaris bercumbu dengan seorang guru lelaki yang bahkan belum genap seminggu mengajar.

Rasanya Yesung ingin memuntir kepala Kyuhyun saat ini juga.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"LEPAS!" Sontak Yesung reflek mendorong Khuhyun dengan keras, mengakibatkan namja itu nyaris terjungkal.

Sial!

Yesung memunguti berkas yang berserakan di lantai akibat 'aktifitas' yang beberapa menit lalu mereka lakukan. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang memerah menahan malu, kesal, dan ingin menangis. Hancur sudah semuanya! Reputasinya, karirrnya dan bahkan nasib pekerjaannya kalau saja kepala sekolah tahu ia sudah kepergok melayani muridnya sendiri. Meski Yesung jelaskan, semua orang tak akan percaya. Ia harus bagaimana?

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan…sa-saya permisi." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yesung pergi dengan terburu-buru. Menyembunyikan wajah malunya hingga tidak sengaja menabrak bahu seorang yeoja tadi. Dia bahkan lupa untuk meminta maaf.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang tadi sedang kau lakukan bersama Kim seonsaengnim? Apa kalian punya hubungan khusus? Atau dia menggodamu?" Cercahnya bertubi-tubi,sepertinya yeoja itu terlalu kepo. Ia terus-terusan maju. "Kenapa tidak menjawabku? Hah…jadi benar gossip yang selama ini kudengar, dia memang seonsaengnim tukang penggoda…dasar jalang!"

PLAK

"Seohyun-ah!" Yeoja-yeoja itu memekik kaget.

"Jaga bicaramu Seohyun! Apapun yang kulakukan itu semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Jawab kyuhyun sinis. Tidak mengindahkan tanda kemerahan di pipi yeoja itu akibat perbuatannya tadi.

Yeoja itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kaget, shock, tidak percaya. Tangan mulusnya memegangi pipi kanannya yang habis ditampar Kyuhyun, mantan kekasihnya. "O-oppa…kenapa kau menamparku?" Seohyun, yeoja itu memandangi Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Kenapa? Kau menamparku hanya karena namja jalang itu? Kau sakit Oppa? Aku ini mantan kekasihmu!" Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh. Tangannya meraih baju Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menepisnya mentah-mentah. "Dan apa hak mu yang HANYA mantan kekasihku? Kau hanyalah bekas mainanku…kau tidak berhak untuk tahu apapun!" Sesaat kemudian namja itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi," Dan asal kau tahu…Kim Seonsaengnim adalah namjachinguku." Tahannya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Tubuh Seohyun terjatuh dengan lemas.

"Kenapa Oppa? Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu…aku rela melakukan apapun, memberikan papun untukmu. Tapi kau menganggapku hanya mainanmu…bukan, tapi bekas mainanmu." Seohyun memegangi pipinya yang perih sampai menangis.

"Oppa…aku mencintaimu. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, meskipun harus menyingkirkan si jalang itu…"

Teman-temannya menatap Seohyun iba, sedih, sekaligus miris. Padahal dulu Seohyun orang yang ramah dan tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun. Tapi sekarang…

Semua karena Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **Cho Kyuhyun berpacarang dengan Kim seonsaengnim.**

Berita itu santer terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam.

Semuanya sudah tahu, termasuk kepala sekolah Kim.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kali ini? Memacari gurumu sendiri?! Jangan bercanda pada pamanmu Cho Kyuhyun!" Pria manly itu membentak-bentak seseorang yang kita pastikan Cho Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya mondar-mandir mirip setrikaan jadul, kembali meluapkan emosinya pada Kyuhyun. Keponakan yang paling ia sayangi.

"Memangnya kenapa paman Kangin? Jaman sekarang memacari yang lebih tua sudah ngetrend…" Kyuhyun mengehla nafasnya jengah, setiap kali begini. Setiap kali ia membuat masalah…pamannya selalu menceramahinya. "Bukan itu masalahnya Kyuhyun. Masalahnya adalah kau memacari orang yang harusnya kau panggil guru…kau boleh mengencani siapapun sesukamu, asal jangan gurumu! Aish dasar pabbo! " Ahjusshi(!) berusia nyaris kepala 4 itu menghentakkan kakinya kasar, sudah 2 kali ia memarahi Kyuhyun hari ini dan semua ocehannya masuk telinga kiri-keluar di telinga kanan.

" Itu bukan masalah paman, hanya masalah status. Dan kau tidak akan bisa memisahkanku dengan Kim seonsaengnim."

"Kau! Kenapa sulit sekali mengaturmu? Kalau saja Appamu tahu kelakuanmu selama ini, apa yang bisa paman jelaskan? Paman dipercaya untuk menjagamu dan mengawasimu Kyuhyun!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak memintamu melakukannya sejauh ini! Kau hanya dipercaya untuk menjagaku, dan urusan asmaraku sama sekali tak ada campur tangan denganmu!" Balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah, memangnya Kangin pikir dia bisa menang melawan Cho Kyuhyun? Jangan harap!

"Ya! Jangan membantah pamanmu! Carilah yeoja atau namja lain terserah. Tapi yang pasti kau tidak boleh memacari gurumu, tidak ada tapi!" Tegasnya bulat. Memincingkan matanya untuk melihat balasan sengit keponakannya.

"Baiklah…" YA! Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu?

"O..oh, bagu-,"

" Aku bisa saja menuruti permintaan paman. Aku akan menjauhinya…" Kangin bernafas lega . " Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika besok foto-fotomu bersama Teuki seonsaengnim saat liburan berdua di Jeju terpampang di seluruh madding."

Kangin berhenti bernafas…bukan mati maksudnya.

Darimana bocah itu tahu? Apa hanya kebetulan lewat? Paranormal? Peramal? Pembaca Pikiran!?(Sepertinya pikiran Kangin-Leeteuk itu serupa tapi tak sama(?))

SKAK MAT

Kangin mingkem. " Sudahlah paman, aku sudah tahu dari dulu kau berhubungan dengannya. Ha, kau bahkan bercumbu dengan kekasihmu itu disini, di meja ini…dan kursi ini." Manik brunette itu memandanginya tajam, menyiratkan kepuasan. "Paman pikir aku tak tahu? Kau lupa aku ini Cho Kyuhyun? Jangan meremehkanku!...Bukankah ini adil? Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku dan Paman bisa tenang bersama Teuki seonsaengnim. Atau kau bisa memilih untuk mengusikku…dan aib yang selama ini kau sembunyikan akan menjadi lelucon seluruh penghuni sekolah." Smirk itu lagi.

Kangin tak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena semua yang dikatakan namja evil itu adalah benar adanya.

"…."

Namja itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan pamanannya yang masih kaku mirip patung pancoran.

"Dan aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan ucapanku, kepala sekolah Kim. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." **Blak**

Matilah kau Kangin.

Kehilangan muka dan wibawa di depan keponakanmu sendiri. Fufufu…

"CHO KYUHYUNNNN!"

Koak koak koak(?)

.

.

"Hiks hiks…Sunny-shi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang untuk mendapatkan Oppa Kyuhyun kembali? Aku lelah mengejarnya sementara dia sama sekali tidak memandangku." Seohyun menutupi mukanya yang basah.

"Kenapa dia begitu tega meninggalkanku? Padahal semua yang dia inginkan dariku sudah kuberi, SEMUA! Bahkan harga diriku dan tubuh ini. Apa yang salah? Oppa bilang dia akan mencintaiku seutuhnya jika aku rela memberikannya tubuh ini…sudah kuberi, tapi dia malah pergi bersama orang lain! Apa itu tidak cukup? Hiks…hiks OPPA!" Jeritnya histeris menahan sakit di ulu hati, begitu mengingat janji manis namja itu saat berhubungan badan dengannya.

Memang bukan hanya dia saja yang merasa sakit setelah mengenal Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan Seohyun juga tahu semua yeoja yang ada disini juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka juga pernah disakiti, oleh namja yang sama.

"Aku tahu dia memang keterlaluan. Tapi Seohyun-ah…bukankah tidak ada gunanya kau mengharapkan orang yang sudah menyakitimu hingga seperti ini? Kau cantik dan bisa mendapatka namja lain yang jauh lebih baik…Seohyun-ah?" Bujuknya. "TIDAK! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau Cho Kyuhyun Oppa! " Gertaknya spontan.

"Tapi…Seohyun-ah."

"Tidak ada yang seperti Oppa! Tidak ada yang sama seperti dia, tidak ada yang setampan dia…tidak ada yang seromantis dia! YA! Aku hanya mau Kyuhyun Oppa!" Semakin dia berharap, semakin dia sakit. Kenangan buruknya bersama Kyuhyun dia tepis jauh-jauh. Seburuk apapun sifat Kyuhyun, jika itu adalah Kyuhyun…dia rela memohon.

"Kumohon Seohyun-ah, hentikan semua ini…tidak ada gunanya. Hanya akan membuatmu semakin sakit!"

"Kau bilang begitu? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Berdiam diri melihat orang yang kucintai bersama orang lain? Itu yang membuatku semakin SAKIT!" Bentaknya.

Dia tak peduli jika harus menjadi gila untuk memohon Kyuhyun kembali.

"Terserahmu saja! Jika itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun bajingan itu kembali padamu…silahkan lakukan!" Sunny menyerah, membiarkan apapun yang akan Seohyun perbuat. Asal itu akan membuat Seohyun tenang.

"Jika Oppa masih tidak mau memandangku! Akan kubuat Kim seonsaengnim merasakan akibatnya…dia, jalang yang sudah merebut Kyuhyun Oppa dariku! Aku mau dia menderita…buat dia sakit! Sesakit yang aku rasakan!" Tawanya histeris, dengan suara parau yang lebih mengerikan dari kuntilanak.

Semua temannya memandang yeoja itu iba dan tidak percaya. Apa yang barusan Seohyun katakan?

"…"

Semua memang karena Cho Kyuhyun bukan?

.

.

Malu, dia malu sekali.

Sekarang semua orang memandangnya aneh, sinis , dan mupeng(?). Rasanya Yesung sudah tidak ada muka untuk sekedar memandang wajah murid yang ia ajar.

Semua karena Cho Kyuhyun. Sekembalinya ia saat kepergok berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun, namja itu mengurung diri di toilet selama kira-kira 30 menit. Dia pikir semua yeoja itu akan melupakan apa yang terjadi dan membiarkannya hidup tenang. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendengar gossip murahan bahwa dia BERPACARAN dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Jangan bercanda!

Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan APAPUN dengan namja itu. Apalagi sampai berpacaran segala! Dasar gila! Dan juga darimana gossip itu datangnya?! Apa hanya karena ia sedikit(?) berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun jadi semua orang berspekulasi bahwa dia memacari muridnya sendiri?

Yesung masih punya malu untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi setelah kejadian ini…rasanya ia sudah dianggap tidak punya malu!

Langkahnya dipercepat menuju ruang guru. Ia tidak mengindahkan semua orang yang tengah berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya. Peduli amat! Hingga akhirnya Yesung menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, terlalu tergesa-gesa hingga tidak menyadari kilatan minyak di tiap permukaan anak tangga dan…

SRET

"YESUNG-AH! AWAS…!" Terlambat.

"!"

Tap tap tap

Dan semuanya gelap.

 **.**

 **PipinPapo**

 **.**

"Enghh…" Kepalanya pening, bayangan-bayangan hitam berputar di kepalanya. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Yesung terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap…pandangannya kabur dan tidak focus. "Aku dimana.." Hingga lambat laun dengan jelas Yesung dapat melihat kedua wajah lelaki tampan yang menatapnya lekat, begitu dekat…

Terlalu dekat!

"HYAAAAA!" Yesung reflek menjerit dan menutupi kepala hitamnya kedalam selimut.

"Yesung-ah?" Suaranya seperti ia kenal.

"Hey Sungie baby…kenapa berteriak?" Ini juga rasanya kenal.

Perlahan Yesung menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik selimut.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon…tunggu, Choi Siwon? CHO KYUHYUN?!

"YA! Siwon-shi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau ada di Busan? Dan kenapa aku bisa disini…Ah! Kepalaku sakit. Dan…kau CHO KYUHYUN! Sedang apa kau disini?!" Rentetan pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Yesung bertui-tubi. Kepalanya sakit dan keadaannya saat ini membuat Yesung semakin bingung. Saat ini dia ada di UKS…padahal seingatnya tadi dia sedang terburu-buru lalu kakinya keselimpet dan ia tidak ingat apa lagi.

"Kau tadi jatuh dari tangga, beruntung aku bisa membawamu dengan cepat kesini. Dan masalah itu…aku memutuskan untuk pindah kesini karena Appa dan Eomma ingin tinggal di Seoul." Namja bermarga Choi itu menatap Yesung lekat, tersenyum tamvan. Membuat Yesung silau dan hampir mimisan.

"Hey! Aku juga yang mengangkatmu kesini baby…bukan hanya dia!" Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun nimbrung, menjauhkan tubuh kekar Siwon dari milknya. Miliknya? Sepihak mungkin…hahaha #plak.

"YA! Aku tidak memintamu untuk menolongku! Aku tidak membutuhkannya!" Bentak Yesung berapi-api." Tapi Siwon-sshi…kenapa tidak memberitahuku. Aku rindu padamu, kukira saat aku melihatmu tadi hanya mimpi!" Sambungnya. Ramah dan penuh kelembutan, berbeda sekali dari perlakuaannya pada Kyuhyun. Yesung menarik leher Siwon dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Siwon yang emang kepengen dipeluk, langsung membalas pelukan Yeye.

PRANG

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan piring berisi bubur di tangannya.

"YAK! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Lepaskan Baby-ku!" Si Brunette bersungut-sungut. Menari-narik Siwon supaya lepas dari miliknya, Yesungnya!

"Apa hakmu melarangku! Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kau kan Babyku! Aku punya hak atas itu!"

"Ya! aku bukan bayimu!"

"YA! Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku kau itu milikku!"

"Hah! Milikmu? Sejak kapan aku mau jadi pacarmu!"

"Sejak! Sejak…err sejak…" Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi mengelak.

"Sudahlah Yesung-ah, lebih baik kau beristirahat…aku akan menjagamu." Siwon dengan tenang menghentikan acara debat capres(?) antara Kyuhyun-Yesung. " Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun? Jika sudah tidak ada kepentingan sebaiknya kau keluar!" Ucapnya sadis, memberikan deathglare terbaiknya untuk si Brunette…dan dibalas dengan sama sengitnya.

Songong banget ni orang! Siapa sih dia! Belum tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun?

'Dasar ahjusshi pengganggu!'

Kyuhyun jadi ingat bagaimana kronologi kecelakaan Yesung hingga mereka bertiga berakhir di ranjang…err ranjang UKS. Begini ceritanya…#Elahh

 **Flashback**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat saat seorang namja yang entah siapa, berteriak menyebut nama Yesung.

"YESUNG AH! AWAS!"

Yesung?

Kyuhyun menghampiri seorang namja bertubuh macho yang tengah menggendong seseorang…namja berparas imut, berambut dark…bermata sipit, berhidung mancung, berbibir sexy, berpantat bohai. YA! Hentikan pikiran jorokmu! Itu YESUNG!

Kyuhyun sontak menerjang si pelaku yang menggendong Yesung.

"Ye..Yesungie baby! Kau kenapa!" Kyuhyun mencoba menepuk pipi Yesung pelan. "Kau! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Babyku!" Tuntutnya meminta penjelasan pada si namja yang menggendong Yesung ala bridal style.

"? Dia jatuh dari tangga, minggir! Aku akan membawanya ke UKS!" Namja itu, Siwon mencoba menyeruduk barikade(!) orang-orang yang tengah mengerumuni mereka. Termasuk Kyuhyun. Tidak mengindahkan cercahan Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk membawa Yesung ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Grep

Gerakan Siwon tertahan.

"?!"

"Biar aku saja! Dia babyku dan tidak ada yang boleh menggendongnya kecuali aku!" Titah Kyuhyun , mencoba untuk merebut Yesung yang pingsan dari rengkuhan Siwon. "Kau ini! Kubilang minggir!" Bentak Siwon tak mau kalah.

"Kau ini Ahjusshi! Kubilang biar aku saja! Aku juga bisa menggendong Sungie Baby dengan tanganku sendiri…" A-Ahjusshi?! "Yak! Kau bocah idiot! Aku yang tamvan beudd begini kau bilang Ahjusshi?! Minggir…sebelum kulindas(?) kau!" Siwon OOC. Lupa akan niat awalnya.

"Kau kan memang ahjusshi-ahjusshi! Sudahlah, lepaskan Sungie baby!" Kyuhyun menarik Yesung.

"Kubilang tidak, biar aku saja!" Siwon merebut kembali tubuh lemah Yesung.

"Aku saja!" Yesung ditarik ulur layaknya benang layangan.

"Aku!"

Mereka saling rebut-merebut dan tarik-menarik tubuh Yesung. Tanpa peduli kalau sekarang ini keselamatan Yesung yang harus diutamakan, dan bukannya rebut-rebutan gebetan.

"He-hei…Kim seonsaengnim mimisan tuh!" Cicit seorang namja nerd yang sedari tadi menyaksikan opera sabun lebay antara kedua namja tampan tersebut.

"SUNGIE!"

 **Flashback end**

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam lalu. Nyaris semua orang sudah tunggang langgang meninggalkan Everlasting SHS. Tapi orang yang Kyuhyun tunggu belum juga nampak batang hidungnya.

Yesung.

Setelah acara rebut-rebutan merawat Yesung, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah karena Yesung lebih memilih untuk ditemani oleh Siwon, si ahjusshi mesum yang sepertinya naksir dengan namja imut itu. Kalau ditanya kesal atau tidak, tentu saja jawabannya adalah: YA! Dia sangat-benar-benar-kesal! Bukannya apa-apa…tapi sepertinya Si Siwon atau siapa namanya itu…naksir berat dengan Yesung. Buktinya si ahjusshi itu tak pernah absen memandangi Yesung bahkan saat namja itu tengah dalam keadaan pingsan.

Dan…percaya atau tidak, tapi sepertinya Yesung juga tampak menyukai ahjusshi itu.

SHIT!

Kenapa rasanya sebal sekali! Padahal dulu dia biasa-biasa saja. Tapi sejak kedatangan Siwon yang bikin runyam…dia jadi sedikit lebih emosional. Eh…tunggu. Jangan-jangan dia…

Cemburu?!

"YA! Itu tidak mungkin!" Bentak Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan anggapan aneh yang ada di pikirannya. Ya, dia tidak mungkin cemburu…baginya, Yesung hanyalah mangsa incaran yang akan dia tinggalkan saat sudah tidak berguna lagi. Dalam artian keperawanannya sudah ia rebut. Cemburu? Imphossible!

Tidak-tidak!

Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Terutama saat melihat Yesung dengan senang hati memeluk Siwon dan memberi perhatian pada ahjusshi itu seolah mereka memang sudah punya hubungan sejak awal.

Apa ia menyukai Yesung? Tentu saja IYA…dia suka tubuh Yesung, dan ingin sekali menggagahinya, tapi menyukai Yesung untuk menjadi orang yang dia cintai? Rasanya Kyuhyun terlalu playboy untuk itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Cho Kyuhyun?" Suara yang sangat familiar bagi Kyuhyun. Membuat lamunan galau Kyuhyun buyar seketika.

"Sungie baby…kenapa lama-" Suaranya tercekat begitu melihat namja yang ia tunggu ternyata tidak datang sendiri, melainkan berdua bersama…Choi Siwon." Sekali…" Sambungnya.

Disana, Yesung tampak tengah dipapah oleh Siwon. Sepertinya kakinya sakit.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu, Cho! Kenapa memangnya? Kau menungguku?" Yesung nampak penasaran. Pegangannya pada tangan Siwon mengerat. "Tentu saja pabbo! Memangnya untuk apa aku berdiri disini sejak tadi. Kajja…kuantar pulang." Kyuhyun beringsut dari senderannya dan bersiap membawa Yesung pergi.

Plak. Tangannya ditepis.

"Aku yang akan mengantar Yesung-ah…" Wajah namja itu sinis. "Siwon-sshi yang akan mengantarku, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak mau diantar olehmu lagi? Sudahlah…aku lelah dan aku butuh istirahat, jangan ganggu aku. Kalau bisa untuk selamanya!" Kyuhyun tertegun. Berpuluh kali Yesung sering membentaknya…namun yang ini terasa sakit. Kenpa ia harus sakit? Bukankah itu sudah biasa?

"Ta-tapi…aku sudah menunggumu salama ini Sungie Baby! Kajja pulang…" Tangannya kembali berusaha menarik Yesung.

"Kubilang tidak! Kajja Siwon-sshi…aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladeninya lagi, aku sudah cukup lelah hari ini…dan kakiku sakit!" Siwon menarik smirk andalannya. Dia menang.

"Baiklah…minggir Cho Kyuhyun." Kali ini Kyuhyun menurut. Tubuhnya mundur dengan teratur. Membuat Yesung heran…tidak biasanya Kyuhyun menyerah begitu saja.

Kenapa bocah itu?

Sudahlah, kenapa juga ia pikirkan! Bukannya bagus sekarang keajaiban datang dan membuat Kyuhyun tak mengganggunya lagi. Itu kan yang selama ini dia tunggu-tunggu? Tidak sia-sia doanya selama ini.

Tapi kenapa hatinya mencelos? Aneh!

"…"

Hingga mereka berdua sudah masuk dalam mobil super mewah Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun masih diam tak bergeming di depan gerbang, menunggu mereka berdua untuk pergi. 'Kenapa? Kenapa tidak mengejarku pabbo? Bukankan biasanya begitu? …YA! Kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu!' Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Brmmm brmmm. Mesin mobil menyala dan bersiap untuk pergi…sekali lagi Yesung melihat ke luar. Hatinya resah.

Kyuhyun masih disana.

"Kyu…" Lirihnya

.

.

TBC

Fiuh akhirnya selesai juga chap 2…hehe :V. Makasih buat yang udah mau nunggu fic abal saya #manggut-manggut. Rencananya fic pertama ini mau dibuat 3 chapter atau lebih…paling banter 4 lah. Soalnya ide ane buntu dan belum ada inspirasi…huhuhu :'(. Namanya juga Newbie, jadi jam terbang(?) inspirasinya belum sepadat senpai-senpai semua…

Mianhae…kalau ada yang punya usulan alur selanjutnya, bisa review atau pm ya . Kasih lah saya inspirasi biar fic perdana ini bisa lanjut sampe selesai :V hehehe#plak.

Akhir kata. Terima kasih sudah mau baca. Jangan lupa review ya…Muachhhh #BUAKS

:* :*

PipinPapo


End file.
